The present invention is directed to an improved strapping machine. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a strapping machine having an improvements in conveyance and handling of loads in the machine and access to internal systems for maintenance.
Strapping machines are in widespread use for securing straps around loads. One type of known strapper includes a strapping head and drive mechanism mounted within a frame. A chute is mounted to the frame, through which the strapping material is fed.
In a typical stationary strapper, the chute is mounted at about a work surface, and the strapping head is mounted to a horizontal portion of the chute, below the work surface. The drive mechanism is also mounted below the work surface, near to the strapping head. The drive mechanism “pulls” or feeds strap material from a source, such as dispenser into the machine. The drive mechanism urges or feeds the strap through the strapping head, into and around the chute, until the strap material returns to the strapping head. The drive mechanism also retracts the strap material to tension the strap around the load.
It has also been found that it is often necessary to access the strapping head (and more specifically the weld head) by removing portions of the work surface. This may be necessary to dislodge misfed strap, to clear the strapping head or weld head, or for general maintenance or repair of the machine. Quite often, it is necessary to access the strap path (by moving the strap chute) at the weld head.
Often strapping machines are positioned or located in a product line such that the working surface of the strapper is at a higher elevation than a conventional work surface. In such instances, it can be difficult to open the various panels and the like to permit access to the internal portions of the machine. This is particularly the case with moving or removing the working surfaces of the strapper to access the strapping head and the feed/retraction mechanism.
Many such machines are employed in processes that maximize the use of fully automated operation. To this end, machines are configured for automated in-feed and out-feed, such that a load (to be strapped) is automatically fed into the machine by an in-feed conveyor, the strapping process is carried out, and the strapped load is automatically fed out of the machine by an out-feed conveyor. However, there may be times that loads are physically too small to be moved into the strapping area by known conveyors, or other times that loads come into the strapping area that are askew and require squaring or straightening, or may need to be compressed before being strapped.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved strapping machine that facilitates package or load handling and strapping. Desirably, such a machine facilitates the handling and strapping of loads that may otherwise be difficult to handle. More desirably, such a machine eases movement or removal of the work surfaces to access the internal portions of the machine.